A Friend for Graduation
by Spin-Firestorm
Summary: G1 inspired by Marvel UK comics. An idea as to how Soundwave may of become a Decepticon : Setting PreArcEarly War. Chap 06 up now to write chap 07.
1. Prologue

_Hi, sorry I haven't posted anything for a while, but life's been hectic. I know I've already got two fics that still need to be finished but this cyber-plot-bunny demanded that I start work on this fic ;) It's set between the Marvel Annual story 'State games' and my fic 'Joining the family'. For those not familiar with them this is a Generation 1 fic, set at the start of the war on Cybertron, with the Decepticons just starting to build their forces ;)_

_One last apology, my beta reader has been unavailable so these chapters may get updated for grammatical reasons later._

_I don't own Transformers, Hasbro / Taraka (and to an extent Marvel/Dreamwave) dose, nor do I make any money from these fics, they are for entertainment only, o.k? Enjoy_

**A Friend for Graduation by Spin **

**Prologue:**

Cybertron, once a golden metal planet, gleaming with life energy, now wonders the universe dull and weakening. It's once vast resources raped and squandered by its own children. City-states once united for the bettering and advancement of the Cybertronian race now squabble amongst themselves, each competing in their own way for supremacy.

A restless energy had been building in the citizens of this once great civilisation, needing release, demanding change, and completely ignored by those in positions of power. All it needed was one strong spark to ignite the entire planet. A few Vorns ago it got that much sort after spark.

The spark shone bright during the Cybertronian games as it gained in strength. So that when the last Overlord, the elders of Cybertron, was found destroyed, it stood strong. Its light strong enough to forge the beginnings of a new power in the cosmos, from the ashes of the once great city-states of Vos and Torn. Becoming a beckon of hope to those around it. Its heat is spreading to each and every city-state igniting hope and rebellion in all those whose spark the light touches.


	2. Chapter 1: A day at the Academy

_Disclamers the same as the previous chapter ;) Enjoy._

**A Friend for Graduation by Spin **

**Chapter 1: A day at the Academy**

The city state of Encrypmetro prides its self as begin one of the most academic to of ever existed, producing intellectuals to rival even Iacon's brightest scholars. In fact the city's residents consider the Academy of Encrypmetro so prestigious that the entire city has evolved around the substantially illustrious structure of the main building. Though millennia old, the grandeur of this place has never failed to inspire awe in each and every student to pass through the shimmering archway on their journey to acquire knowledge and enlightenment through study, within this highly majestic institution. With the Academy rated so highly it is little wonder that scholars come from all over Cybertron to study here, nor that the Academy selects only the most brilliant and talented to study within its walls.

In the main lecture theatre of Academy's Southern complex, the scientifically acclaimed Professor Quantareception is finishing his last lecture for the day. During this course he instructs the assembled students in the methods used to maintain long-range communication, primarily between Cybertronian spaceships and the communication towers of their home city-states. This class focussed on communication by manipulating electromagnetic waves.

His students hurriedly jot down, in data pads, every scrap of information they can. The only sounds to be heard the pointers on the pads and Quantareception's fast passed voice as he rushes to finish the topic material before the end of class.

"...and so the receiver converts the signal into a binary format which the view screen and then interpret into images and sound in the standard way." Quantareception just finishes before a loud ringing-buzz is heard through the entire complex signalling the end of class and the teaching day. Quantareception sighs at the sight of his students bustling in their rows to flee the captivity of the large lecture theatre. "Don't forget! Assignment-19 is due in during lecture 27. Next time we start on the theory of quantum communication." He bellows to be heard over the din.

A young dark blue mech, somewhat geometric in design, silently makes his way to the front of the lecture theatre bypassing his peers as they rush to escape its confinement. As he approaches Professor Quantareception he holds out two data-pads.

"Assignments 19 and 20 completed, Professor." The young mech's monotone yet somehow dark voice rings out, deceptively quiet against all the hustle and bustle. Quantareception turns to the young mech a slightly bemused smile on his faceplate. With a slight sigh and a half-chuckle he accepts the pads.

"You know, Soundwave, most cultures have a saying or two referring to all work and no play. Maybe you should let your self take a break once in a while." Quantareception comments light heartedly, shaking his head, as Soundwave turns to follow his peers out. He tilts his head slightly to acknowledge the advice but makes no comment.

Moving down the corridors Soundwave makes no move to interact with the other students flooding the passageways. His strides are at a fixed pace and his attention is fixed on getting him to his destination as quickly as possible. Turning another corner he starts to move against the tide of student, his movements full of determination to reach his goal, as he fights the current and forces his way through the corridor.

Finally the flow eases as most of the students have now fled the main building. With out slowing his pace Soundwave proceeds to the science research labs within the hart of the complex, the labyrinth like design of the interconnecting corridors navigated with well-practiced ease. Many of the rooms are empty and dark, as the majority of lectures, like their students, have fled the daily turmoil, of life within the Academy.

Stopping a fully closed door, distinguishable from its only by the tag welded to it reading 'Professor Datasnipe - Authorized Personnel ONLY!!!' After knocking on the door Soundwave waits for a response. Several long moments pass before he tries again. Again no response, Soundwave checks his internal chronometer, satisfying him self that the Professor should be present, before knocking a third time.

This time when no response is received, he visually check his surroundings ensuring he is alone, before he gently relaxes his mind and extends it into the room before him. Within the room he senses two minds. The first is somewhat primitive and feel board to Soundwave, while the second is highly complex and fully focused on something to the exclusion of all else. Mentally sighing, Soundwave retracts his mind.

Once again he checks his surroundings, before moving to the security lock and typing in a code that as a student he should not be privy to. As the door opens Soundwave steps into the brightly lit lab.


	3. Chapter 2: The Professor and his charge

**A Friend for Graduation by Spin **

**Chapter 2: The Professor and his charge**

Professor Datasnipe's laboratory, like all of the Academy's facilities, is of the up most standard, filled with the most advanced equipment available, most of which having been invented at the Academy its self by one professor or another. The light blue of the metal walls maximises on all the light available to them, leaving very little room for anything to hide in shadow. Consequently the room is revealed in its full glory of spare parts, twisted shards of unknown alloys and polymers, oil and chemical spills that may never be cleaned up, and assorted tools that litter every available work surface. The quantity of empty energon cans suggest the occupants of the lab have not vacated the vicinity for the best part of a planetary rotation.

A slight rustling sound attracts the blue mech's attention towards a crude perch type structure towards one side of the laboratory, upon which a metallic creature watches him with interest. Its tri-tone green form made up almost entirely of triangular shapes, from the brighter prisms of its head and body, to the darker panels that make up the sharp wings, claws and tail, all carefully highlighted with a paler green. Tilting his head in acknowledgement he silently approaches the creature, and proceeds to stroke its head and neck in greeting. Optic sensors powering down in pleasure, the little thing starts to hum in appreciation.

"Hm?" The other occupant looks up from his work, and over towards the winged creature. Noticing the other mech, he straightens himself and turns more fully towards the pair. "Good day to you, Soundwave. I was not expecting you to drop by until after your daily lectures had finished." His cultured tones call out conversationally in greeting.

"Lectures concluded three beams prior arrival." Is the monotone response, though the young mech's attention is still focused upon the humming, green creature in front of him.

"Oh?" Silently the older mech checks his chronometer before snorting slightly. "Yes, I suppose they did." Shaking his head and frowning he muses. "Well I suppose this means I'll have to listen to that old fool Nobletrans complaining that I missed today's meeting of faculty when next we meet." Now starting to slowly pace, Datasnipe continues. "Really, as if I desire to waste my vorns away listening to him and his fellow weak willed, layabouts whining about how terrible it would be if a repeat of the Torn and Vos war were to occur. As if they really care as long as it dose not somehow involve Encrypmetro. The whole world could be blown up so long as they are safe in their lecture theatres."

Familiar with their companion's attitude towards pacifism, the younger mechs silently look on unfazed by his emotive rant. Finally, when the professor takes a moment's pause, Soundwave initiates a change of topic in the flow of words.

"Request design progress update" is the calm query from the dark blue mech.

"Design progress?" The dark green and maroon mech seams confused for a moment, but a musicale whirl sound from the tri-themed mech seamed to bring enlightenment. "Oh! Design progress." His frown fades as his lips quirk into a half-smile. "Of course you would not want to listen to me complaining about those fools any more than I would whish to listen to their endless complaints." Signalling Soundwave over he returns to the desk he was working at prior Soundwave's arrival. "Our new friend is a far more interesting, not to mention pleasant topic of conversation."

Watching its larger companions walk away, the small creature beeps a few notes before coming to a decision. Spreading its wings, and bending its legs, it proceeds to launch itself into the air with enough force to glide to Soundwave's shoulder.

"Now, now, Trijade. You should not be taking advantage of our young friend's fondness for you." Datasnipe softly reprimands the little creature, which emits an equally soft whirl sound in response, but declines from vacating its new perch.

The surface of the desk consists of multiple screens each displaying blue prints for some kind of mechanical construct. Studying the schematics before him, Soundwave begins to scroll through the designs present on one of the smaller screens.

"Exo-structure spherical in design." The monotone voice summaries Soundwave's observations of the reoccurring theme to the presented external designs.

"Quite. My Trijade might be aesthetically pleasing but he is hardly discreet, nor aerodynamically agile. This design will suit the roll of our new little friend far better than one such as his."

"Desired function remains surveillance."

"Indeed, knowledge is power, Soundwave, especially in these uncertain times." Pausing in his study of the schematics before him, Soundwave reaches a conclusion.

"Design approaching completion."

"Which means we will be required to go on a 'scavenger hunt' soon." Datesnipe confirms, slightly lost in thought.

"Scavenger hunt?"

Whirl

"You are well aware that this is not an Academy approved project, and some of the components we will require would raise to many questions if I were to try to procure them through official channels." Soundwave speared Trijade a thoughtful glance before absently flicking through the schematics again.

"They would prohibit the project." Somehow the monotone voice sounded softer, almost sad, though his face possessed no visible features through which this could be confirmed.

"Oh no." Soundwave immediately gives his full attention to the master of data retrieval and encryption, and finds him frowning; staring thought the screens as if looking upon the cause of all the universe's problems. "As I said before 'knowledge is power', and those in charge of the running of the Academy would seek to claim this project for their own personal gain." Neither the angry red flash of Soundwave's visor nor the heat in his voice when he next speaks are missed by Datasnipe or Trijade.

"Time of 'scavenger hunt' commencement?" Datasnipe exchanges a knowing look with Trijade before answering.

"I have some other matters to attend to tonight," Datasnipe comments, while downloading the schematics to a data-pad. "Come by my personnel quarters tomorrow and we will start making the required arrangements." Knowing he is being dismissed, Soundwave nods his acceptance, before lifting Trijade back on to his original perch and making his way to the door. He pauses at the door for a final query.

"Desired time of arrival?"

"Not too early Soundwave, this could be quite a late night." Receiving all the response he expects, Soundwave leaves the laboratory, the door automatically shutting behind him. Noticing Soundwave's departure, Datasnipe turns to his remaining companion, a smile tugging at his lips.

"He is a good mech, so he is. Quiet, intelligent, though lacking a bit in self-confidence for now, but with the potential for a great many things, that will help shape our future. Though I doubt he will achieve his full potential while trapped, confined and impeded in the this gilded cage of knowledge."

Whirl Trijade tilts his head in query. Grinning at his small friend Datasnipe indulges his curiosity by explaining further.

"Like our oh so well educated employers, you can have all the knowledge of a world" he gestures around them to suggest the vast resources of the Academy "but it means nothing if you lack the wisdom or will to use it." He looks thoughtful for a moment before continuing. "Will comes from within the spark, and I cannot help there. Wisdom, however, comes from individual experiences, and those I can help guide and expand for both our young friends." Smiling to himself he subspaces the data-pad, for safekeeping. He then raises his left arm to call Trijade to him. Once comfortably perched, both professor and creation, head towards the door of the laboratory themselves. "Now, let us see what that egotistical ignoramus, believes is so important that he must intrude upon my time this day."

* * *

Author Notes:

Wow been a while since I did an update, sorry Uni has been both time consuming, motivationally taxing and all round boring :( At least there's just my final year exams left to sit, though I don't know whether I'm more relived or terrified it's nearly over. No idea what I'm going to do with the rest of my life. Oh well, enough of my griping, everyone has there own problems to deal with.

Weird thing about this story I've got chaps 5 and 6 completed when I've done nothing more than planed 3 and 4. No exams or lectures for another week, lets see if I can flesh out chap 3.

Oh and in case anybody cares, the reason for the Spherical design is that in the first Ep of Transformer "More than meets the eye" Lazerbeak looks like a Frisbee with antennae, before they leave Cybertron.

Thanks for reading, please Review, even if it's just to say: "Read it" or "Done".


	4. Chapter 3: Meetings

**A Friend for Graduation by Spin**

**Chapter 3: Meetings**

Like in all cities, in Encrypmetro, there are good areas were people are civilised towards each other and there are the not so good areas were policing fails to have any significant impact upon the questionable activities and professions of its inhabitants. In these darker areas sensible mechs will not venture unaccompanied or unguarded, especially during the main recharge cycle time-period. This grimy street with the dirt-ingrained restaurant on the corner is hardly the best place in the city, though neither is it the worst. However, it is within this restaurant where a mech most unlike the regular clientele sits in a half hidden booth, waiting, while slowly sipping a cup of energon, a green shape sitting upon his shoulder.

The door opens and an equally dark and grubby mech saunters in, optics scanning all the occupants before locating the being he was searching for. Approaching the booth he grins at the occupier.

"Datasnipe, s'nice of ya ta fit me in ta ya bizzy schedule." The grin never once leaving his face places as he flops down on the bench opposite. A metallic ruffle brings his attention to the shape mounted upon his companion's shoulder. "R an ya brought ya 'ittle pet too."

"Ark" Trijade responds angrily.

"Is there a reasons for this rendezvous or are you merely testing how much patience I have left before I extract your fuel pump from that rusted pile of waste metal you so proudly call a body?"

"Hoo hoo. Some-one sure is stressed t'day"

"Would you just get on with it?"

"Yer, yer" he slouches back against the wall of the booth, looking board. "Just thought ya'd want ta know there's a meetin' comin' up soon."

"I know when the meetings are scheduled." Now the smug grin once again spreads over the grubby mech's features.

"Hu hu? Well this one is 'special'." Mischief sparked in his optics, "bin rescheduled, special orders ta accommodate a guest speaker." Now Datasnipe appeared more interested.

"Oh? And whom would this guest speaker be?" His companion shrugs.

"Don't know, not even th' boss dose, just a lot a rumours, orders com' straight from Polyhex though." Datasnipe leans back, a thoughtful look upon his features as he ponders this new information.

"Whirl" Trijade looks curiously at his creator.

"When?"

"Couple nights from now, normal time."

"The usual location."

"Yep."

"Affiliates only?"

"Why? Thinkin' of bringin' ya 'ittle buddy?" The grubby mech laughs, while indicating Trijade.

"No, not quite." This seams to surprise the grubby mech.

"Oh?" Datasnipe's face remains neutral, as he declines from elaborating. "Ah fine, keep ya secrets. 'S long as they don't blab, no one will care, we 's expectin' a big crowd." His arms fling out in an attempt to emphasise the scale of the would-be crowd.

"Hm… quite." Datasnipe tosses some energon chips down on the table as he rises to leave. "Have a drink on me, though I am afraid I, myself, must be retiring for the night.

"Sure thing Datasnipe, ya ain't a half bad mech, for a stuck-up know-it-all."

"Ark" Trijade responds as he leaves on the shoulder of his companion.

"Yer? An' th' same ta ya, ya flyin' petrorabbit."

* * *

Outside the restraint, Datasnipe regards Trijade fondly, before starting the journey back to the Academy. Unconcerned by the darkness around them.

"How fortunate, this meeting will be during the five planetary rotation cycles the heads of faculty have declared 'official rest days' for students and lectures alike, and should provide just the type of broadening of the mind our young friend is being denied by those fools at the academy."

"Whirl" Trijade responds happily. Datasnipe's faceplates quirk into a half-smile.

"But these are thoughts for a rested mind, and will be dealt with tomorrow."

* * *

The campus is nearly deserted; a few students mingle about, though most are either recuperating in their private quarters from the results of over celebrating their youth, or are already in their first lectures of the day. A young dark blue mech crosses the courtyard un-noticed, purposefully making his way towards the complex for the lecturing staff's quarters. Moving down one of the corridors classical Cybertronian music can be heard emanating from one of the doors, but the mech pays it little more than a passing thought, to identify it, as he continues onward to his destination.

Finally reaching his destination, the young mech pushes the doorbell and waits, nothing happens. He rings again, this time he can hear voices, however they are not coming from the door he is facing but the junction of this corridor with another. As he waits for a response the voices be come clear enough to hear with out the use of heightened sensors.

"I understand completely Nobletrans, my absence from the meeting was inexcusable, my only explanation to you and myself is that I became distracted while assisting a student with understanding a principle of order from chaos in a primitive society."

"Not to worry, it is not as if your absence from your faculty's meeting was intended, nor is it a regular occurrence."

Recognising the voice of the approaching Academy President, Soundwave rings the bell again while reaching with his mind beyond the door in front of him hoping to alert Professor Datasnipe of the approaching trouble. His mind touches two minds in recharge, unable to waste time identifying which mind belongs to whom, he sends a mental warning pulse to both. A muffled squawk of alarm can be heard indicating that Trijade at least has felt the warning. As the president and lecture round the corner into the corridor in which he waits, Soundwave send a final signal, a single word 'Nobletrans' before pulling his mind back; resolving himself to wait for fate to roll her dice.

Nobletrans and the apologetic lecturer part ways; the president starts to move in Soundwave's direction. Upon noticing the other mech he quickens his pace, pasting a present smile upon his face as he stops next to Soundwave. Soundwave turns his head slightly and steps back to acknowledge the other's presence but remains silent.

"Goodday. I believe I've seen you before, your one of Datasnipe's students aren't you? Sound- something..." Nobletrans speaks in friendly tones.

"Soundwave." Was the monotone response.

"Of cause." Turning to the door slightly he inquires "Have you rung?"

"Professor Datasnipe maybe preoccupied with reading material." Raising an optic ridge Nobletrans continues to smile politely at the younger mech.

"You seam to spend a lot of time around the professor, though I am not a wear of him teaching any course for your grade cycle." Nobletrans' inquiry is met with deathly silence. "Re-sitting a module perhaps?"

"Negative."

"Oh?"

'Silence' The smile starts to crack, under Soundwave's silent nature.

"Ah... why don't we try ringing again." Nobletrans reaches over and rings the bell again.

'Silence'

Finally the door opens to reveal Datasnipe with an all to friendly full smile on his face.

"Good-day President Nobletrans. To what do I owe your presence at my door this fine day?" Nobletrans appears shocked at Datasnipe's welcoming manner, but quickly recovers re-attaching his own friendly smile.

"So sorry to disturb you at you private quarters, but it appears you where absent from your faculty meeting yesterday."

"Was I indeed? I must of clear forgotten about it." Datasnipe's play at innocence wasn't fooling anyone this day; Nobletrans' smile took on a slightly predatory tint.

"You seem to be doing that quite a lot lately. May I come in to discuss this matter further?"

"But of cause." Datasnipe stepped back and made a welcoming gesture, something Nobletrans clearly wasn't expecting, though he smiles politely and bows his head slightly as he enters.

"Come on in Soundwave, this should not take to long, then we can get on with other matters." Nobletrans looks curiously at the young mech stepping next to Datasnipe, as the door closes.

"So he is a student of yours then?"

"Of a sort"

"Of a sort?"

"Whirl" Trijade glides over and unexpectedly for Nobletrans lands on Soundwave's shoulder instead of Datasnipe's.

"Your little companion seems quite fond of him."

"Oh very much so." Datasnipe spares the green creature a fond glace before turning his smile back on to Nobletrans. "Now you were saying something about a missed faculty meeting?"

"Hu? Ah... Yes, the meeting."

"Did I miss anything important?" Datasnipe asks with earnest.

"Well... There was one item that I think would be right up your street, all members of staff have been asked to give their input on the development of a defence system for Encrypmetro."

"A defence system? Surely you do not believe anyone would want to declare war on our fair city?" Nobletrans seems taken back by this response.

"Not the type of comment I have come to expect from you Datasnipe."

"Really?" He enquires never loosing the smile, while Soundwave and Trijade silently watch on.

"That is to say, it is common knowledge that you have a strong... fondness of military ideals and conduct."

"We all have our hobbies."

"Indeed" Nobletrans glances at the younger mech, but already knows his queries would go unanswered. "Well then I guess I'll see you at the next staff meeting then?"

"Oh, most defiantly." Datasnipe escorts Nobletrans to the door. "Farwell for now."

As soon as the door shuts the masquerade is dropped. "Interfering busy-body, probably only making a fuss because Iacon is." Datasnipe grumble, though turning to his two companions his mood lightens slightly. "Good judgment on the alert Soundwave I had some of our friends schematics out and it would not of done to let that self centred fool even sneak a glance at them."

"Whirl" Trijade agrees.

"Now lets get a cup of fuel and get down to business."

* * *

_Author Notes:_

_Well here it is chapter 3, took a while to write this, writer's block and job hunting are not a good combination. Well I'll dig up chaps 4 & 5, edit and up load them soon, hopefully. But why is not letting me use the star character? I normally use it around sounds, or lack of sounds e.g. 'Silence', and to empisise words :(_

_Read this far? Please Click review and type "finished chap 3" or something to that effect. Many Thanks In advance._

_As always I don't own Transformers Hasbro does, and who ever they are licensing the comic rights to this week, just playing with the TFs guys don't sue OK?_


	5. Chapter 4: Arrangements

**A Friend for Graduation by Spin**

**Chapter 4: Arrangements**

_WARNING! Very long chapter and un-beta read! May get edited later_

_Disclaimer: The Transformers belong to Hasbro/ Tarka/ Marvel Comics/ DreamWave/ IDW/ Who ever else Hasbro has rented copy right to, i.e. not me. My fics are done for fun and to theorise how things might of happen, no harm is intended. If any affected parties are upset that I wrote this let me know and I will remove it from this site, please don't sue._

--------------------

Datasnipe empties the datapads he had hurriedly stuffed into a subspace pocket on top of the desk, within his quarters. Dividing them into rough piles he explains "I have already made a list of components we shall require from unofficial sources. The nature of these components will require us to journey to some of the less respectable areas of the city."

>whirl> Trijade comments softly from his perch on a shelf near by.

"All we need to decide now is when to start locating these components. Tomorrow is the final day of studies prior the planned five day rest, do you have any preferences Soundwave."

"The sooner procurement commences, the sooner construction can be initiated." Datasnipe quirks a half smile at the answer, before responding.

"Indeed. Personally I have no reason not to make a start today; tell me Soundwave, what lessons do you have to attend this day?"

"Theoretical takion particle manipulation, followed by double energy storage techniques. Module assignments completed."

"Meaning you are not required to attend?"

"Confirmed."

"Do you whish to attend?"

"Priority: Procurement of project's components."

>Whirl> Trijade gives his approval.

Turning to scrutinise his young companion the professor queries "I take it you do not posses a firearm?"

"Assumption confirmed."

Datasnipe steps to the far side of the room from his desk, where he lifts a hidden panel on the floor, removing something from underneath he passes it to Soundwave.

"Just a standard model I am afraid, I only use it for back-up purposes, though it should serve, for now. Store it in subspace for the time being." Datasnipe reseals the panel before turning to face Soundwave.

"Previous firearm experience: negligible." The younger mech comments while staring at the laser rifle in his hands.

"Given that you have spent nearly your entire existence at the Academy" a half-smile tugging at his lips, Datasnipe continues "I am not the least bit surprised." Approaching his protégée he reaches out and adjusts Soundwave's grip on the rifle. Indicating the relevant sections he explains the basics of the weapon's use. "Push this back to release the safety" Click> "Point this end at the desired target, then just pull the trigger. The range is a bit limited and the power levels are just a little above stun and non-adjustable. Like I said a basic model, but it will serve until you obtain enough experience to select a weapon preference." Datasnipe move back towards his table with the scattered datapads upon it.

Soundwave re-engages the safety mechanism before placing the weapon into a subspace pocket, and follows his mentor.

>Whirl> Trijade approves before gliding to the table himself.

Datasnipe finishes sorting the datapads before selecting one and sub-spacing the rest.

"Unofficial procurement: expensive."

"It can be." The professor smiles wryly while scrolling through the supply list stored on the datapad, before sub-spacing it as well. "Though, I believe I have amassed enough energy credits for the desired parts, although a touch of bartering is always required when dealing with... such resourceful traders."

>Whirl>

"Just one thing Soundwave, during our 'mission' refrain from calling me by rank or title. If you require to use my name at any point merely call me 'Datasnipe'. It will provoke less attention in the neighbourhoods we shall be visiting." Seeing his companion moving towards the door, Trijade quickly glides on to Datasnipe's shoulder to avoid being left behind. Taking his cue from the smaller mech Soundwave too proceeds towards the door. "Well then, lets be off shall we?"

* * *

On the third post-ground level, a solitary figure watches as two dark figures walk across the Academy's Southern courtyard, towards a secondary exist from the campus. The bronze highlighted and gold mech frowns recognising them easily from an encounter not 10 beams earlier. 

'Datasnipe is defiantly up to something, but what? I know him. He should have been overjoyed at the prospect of preparing Encrypmetro against invasion, the chance to fully indulge his love of weapons and their potential uses, the chance to create new ones. If it weren't for his age he may very well of joined a fraction during that entire Vos-Torn incident. Hmm... It must be something very big to distract his affection and interest away from such a project, but what could be so important to him? And why is he involving a student in his schemes?

Maybe it would be best if I followed them.'

"President Nobletrans?" The golden mech turns to see a young data clerk standing behind him. "Sir, we've just received a transmission from council hall. The city officials have called a meeting to discus the recommendations being suggested by Iacon, this afternoon, and they wish for you to attend."

Sighing, Nobletrans resides himself to the fact that uncovering Datasnipe's plot would have to wait for another day.

"Do we have a copy of these recommendations?"

"Yes, sir. The council forwarded us a copy with their request."

"Very well then, I'll read over the transmission in my office, please have it sent to the terminal there."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Walking side-by-side the two dark-coloured mechs move along well trodden streets, away from the pristine buildings of the central city and Academy, towards one of the more run down and less respectable areas. The residents pay them little mind as they scurry to fulfil their daily chores, yell at each other over debts or petty insults, or merely lay passed out on the ground waiting for the abyss to claim them. 

Diverting down a rusting alleyway, they approach an entrance of what appears to be some kind of unauthorised repair shop. Scrunching his faceplates in disgust of the fumes being given off, the maroon and green mech leads the way inside.

* * *

The two mechs enter what is considered by some to be a waiting area. Various types of mech fluid stain the seats, floor and walls. The slightly rusted assistant, behind the laser proof glass, dose a double take upon seeing them. 

'These are not the usual type of clientele.' Most who stumble in to this place have no other option, except to cease to function, either because they are too badly damage to be transported else where in time or can't afford to. 'But these two, both appear to be in exceptional health, what business do they have here? Are they some form of enforcement officer? No, they bear no insignia to suggest such a thing.' Gathering his wits about him, the assistant addresses the two. "G'day ssirss, an' wha' may whee do for yeh?"

"I wish to speak to the proprietor." The maroon mech states firmly leaving no room for disagreement, stopping a just far enough not to block himself-in against the wall. The dark blue one two steps behind him, seams to be intensely watching everything, yet he doesn't move a joint or cable.

"Er...? Yer," turning behind him he calls "hay, russt bin goh get th' bosss, tell 'im he neeeds ta meeet t'iss guy." Turning back he address the mech infront of him. "Sshouldn't be t' long, take a seeet?"

"We will stand."

* * *

Three beams later a door to the side of the room opens and a heavyset mech, as stained with fluids as his waiting-area comes through to stop in the doorway, raising an optic ridge he mentally weighs up the mechs standing in front of him. "Ya the guys that wanted to see me?" A nod was his response. "Wha' ya want?" 

"You have an office?"

"Of a sort."

"It would be best if we speak there." A slight ruffle attracts the machanic's attention to a small winged creature perched on the shoulder of the maroon mech. A bemused expression takes up residence upon his features a he studies the creature, some what dazed.

"Sure, come on back, though ya might wan' ta watch ya step." Leading the mechs to his workshop, his gaze keeps flickering back to the small creature.

* * *

The workshop is of a split personality; tables and tools are spotlessly clean in stark contrast to the oil, mech fluids and even damage parts that litter the floor. The mechanic leads against one of the tables as he regards the three mech again; optics lingering upon Trijade, finally curiosity gets the better of him. 

"'ee don't look like one a Vector Sigma's." With indication to Trijade, grinning slightly.

"He is Mine." Datasnipe's response seams to dim the mechanic's grin while raising his optic ridges in surprise.

"'im too?" This time he indicates Soundwave with a teasing tone, whose blood red visor glows slightly while remaining silent. The mechanic waits a response while looking at the visor. The silence starts to become suffocating, it feels as if the visor is burning its way into his brain slowly heating it up. The mechanic's attention snaps away, visually unnerved by the experience.

"Ugh. 'kay, soo... Wha' can I do for yers?"

"A respectable deal on some new parts, with no questions attached." His optic ridge manages to raise even further up at this.

"Parts? Yeh don't look like ya need parts."

"We can always take our custom elsewhere."

"Right, right. I was just thinkin' out loud." He relents. "So, wha ya need?"

"You have a working terminal?" The mechanic indicates the wall opposite the door. Stepping towards the wall Datasnipe can make out a screen and data input slot imbedded within it. Removing a datapad from sub-space he copies a file to the terminal.

"I believe you have contacts who are in a position to supply these items." Keeping one optic on the dark blue mech, the mechanic moves to the terminal himself and proceeds to read the list of items.

"Sure, I've got a few of these in now, just need a bit a cleanin' up."

"No, these need to be new components. No seconds."

Turning to favour the maroon mech with a confused look he comments "Wha's wrong with seconds? New is costly." Quirking a half smile he continues "Got a problem walkin' about with another mech's bits in ya?"

"New will not fall apart within a week."

"Hmm... I'll need ta talk with my suppliers."

"Fine, we will be back in two planetary rotations, if the parts are here we will discuses prices, compared to your competition of course."

>Snort> "I'm the best non-legit mechanic around."

>Ark> >Ark> Trijade responds ruffling his wing slightly

"Who ever said we needed a mechanic? Two rotations." Was the dark, quiet response. With this both of the dark mechs and their companion depart, leaving the mechanic feeling slightly disturbed for reasons he could not place.

* * *

Outside, Datasnipe voices his thoughts to his two companions, as they continue their journey to the next location. 

"I believe he will be the one most likely to obtain the parts we require, though we will visit a couple of others in case he fails, and to give the impression of shopping around, to ensure the best price."

"Mechanic: Suspicious."

"More curios I would think. Though in his line of work he'll know to keep most of it to himself."

"Quick to trust."

"He knows Trijade would not of been created through legitimate means, and so knows we are familiar with these kind of dealings."

>whirl>

* * *

After visiting several more questionable businesses, in various different districts, with similar results, the conventional rest cycle is due to begin shortly and the trio are making their way back towards the centre of the city. 

"I whish to make arrangements for some of the more sensitive parts before we retire for the day." Soundwave listens to his mentor intently. "These parts are too sophisticated be acquired from back ally mechanics. We will need to go to someone more influential, though the problem is how to convince them to get us the components without informing those who would claim the project as their own." Soundwave's visor flashes once. >Sigh> "It is a shame we do not posses any black mail material, we will just have to play it as we see it, I suppose." Soundwave considers his elder's words carefully.

* * *

The central area of Encrypmetro is almost gleaming, no unauthorized posters or graffiti are located upon any wall, nor is the ground littered with waste materials. The streets are almost abandoned by the city's citizens and a soft silence fills the air; as most mechs have returned home from work to rest and the students have yet to venture fourth once more to the local bars and clubs. 

In the eastern area one building looks almost crystalline as it rises from the ground. Shimmering as light refracts though it and reflects off of it, it gives any onlookers the slightly mystic impression that it's glowing. In sharp contrast to this angelic image two dark figures approach with a purposeful pace, seemingly ignorant of the visual splendour of the building.

Through the automatic transparent doors, they walk through a waiting area much like those they had visited earlier that rotation, though there are differences. This waiting area is in as pristine a condition as the external visage of the building its self, no mech fluid stains these floors, nor do dented and rusting assistants hide behind laser proof glass to deal with new arrivals.

"Good day to you. How can we at Encrypmetro Central Infirmary help you this fine day?" The highly polished receptionist behind the desk smiles the friendly greeting to the two as they approach.

"We wish to speak with senior director Mediquack." Datasnipe spoke with authority, Soundwave silently flanking him a single stride behind.

"Do you have an appointment sir?"

"Tell him we have business to discus."

"Of course sir. One moment please, sir, while I contact him." The receptionist turns away from them to access a terminal to the lower corner of the, facing away from the visitors. A few seconds later the an image of another gleaming mech appears on the terminal screen. "Sorry to bother you senior director, but there are a couple of mechs here who would like to see you. They say they have business to discus with you."

"And just who might these mechs be, that they think that I would have time from their irrelevant concerns?" He practically sneered in contempt.

"Tell him 'Datasnipe'." The maroon mech commanded without waiting to be asked, causing the receptionist to jump slightly.

"One of the says his name is Datasnipe, senior director." The young mech relays.

"Datasnipe?" Mediquack ponders this a moment "Maroon and green?" With a quick glance to confirm his colouring the receptionist confirms.

"Yes sir."

>Snort> "I can guess who the other will be then. Alright, send them up." The transmission is severed before he can hear the receptionist's acknowledgement.

"At once sir." Smiling to the two again, he directs them "If you please take the elevator to post-ground level 37, section blue, turn right and then the second left, the offices are labelled." Datasnipe nodded his acknowledgement as he proceeded towards the indicated elevator, Soundwave right beside him.

* * *

Following the given instructions they are soon able to find the desired office. Stopping in front of the door without knocking Datasnipe turns to his protégée. 

"Soundwave you are about to me one of the most disgusting self serving mech, it has ever been my displease to encounter. Try not to let him trick you into saying something you might later regret, this... thing is an expert at blackmail, give him nothing that could be used against you. He is going to be difficult enough just with seeing the list of items we require."

"Acknowledged." Nodding his approval, the professor pushed the button on the side of the door, at moment later it swished open to admit the two.

* * *

Inside, behind a grand and obviously expensive desk, sat a short to medium height mech; whose outer plating was so highly polished that light reflecting off of it refused to acknowledge its true colour. He smirked, a self-opinionated superior look on his features as Datasnipe stepped before him. Trijade, who until now had been silent in the medical facility, squawked loudly in protest at the dismissive look, one would give a biological insect, that was directed to himself and his companion. This only made his smugness increase until his optics spotted the dark blue mech with them. 

"Whose this?" The senior director sneered at Soundwave. "When that fool downstairs said two mechs I had assumed he'd included your pet."

>Ark> Soundwave's visor glows slightly in annoyance.

"Clearly your personnel are incapable of counting correctly, fortunate for someone with your private business ventures. As for him he is an assistant of mine, beyond that is of no concern of yours at this time."

>Snort> "What do you want Datasnipe?"

"A few specialist components." He responded while passing a data disk to the corrupt medical director.

Mediquack uploads the file to his terminal. As he reads over the list his optics widen in surprise before a slow dark smirk takes up residence upon his lips.

"An small empty spark chamber and neural net components?" Looking back to Datasnipe he continues. "Sounds like someone thinks he knows better than Vector Sigma, and is building himself a new pet."

>Ark>

"And, with subspace generators and transformation cogs, it must be a very sophisticated new pet. Planning on binning the old one?" Soundwave's visor brightens slightly, as both he and his mentor struggle with them selves to remain civil to the creature before them.

"The purpose of the components should not concern you, only how much you think you are going to get for them." Sickly yellow optics seamed to flicker in amusement; Mediquack sweetens his voice as he responds.

"Of course not. After all we're all doing our bit to defend this city." Optics narrow, as his smirk turns into a sly smile. "And considering how good your current pet is at spying for you, the council must be jumping for joy at the prospect of an even more advanced one to help them protect this city." Datasnipe silently fumes as the obnoxious mech lays out his obvious plans for blackmail, while Soundwave and Trijade's red visors slowly increased their angry glow with each word but maintained their own silence. "How strange it is for the council not to contact me directly for the components required."

"We could always take our business else where Mediquack."

"True, but now there's a record of you being here. I wonder what the council think if they where to find out about your visit."

>Ark> Datasnipe's optics narrow in visual agreement with his small companion.

"Do you not think the council would be curious about the reason I came to you."

"Don't act so silly, we both know enough of them see work from me themselves for that not to be even a consideration."

"What do you want Mediquack?"

"Oh... nothing much." Datasnipe's optics narrow to slits. "Just five times the asking price of the components... for starters."

Seeing the project quickly becoming impossible to complete, without loosing it to the city council or academy leaders, in the face of Mediquack's greed; Soundwave searches his memory backs fruitlessly for a solution.

"That is ridiculous."

"I'm sure the academy would be willing to pay if you have financial difficulties, though you would have to explain the purpose of the items, of course." Mediquack's optics darken. "Oh... and the price just when up to six time, you know cost of inflation these days."

Soundwave's visor glows scarlet in fury, at the self-serving greediness of the blackmailer before him. 'Blackmailer?' He recalls Datasnipe mentioning his glumness at a lack of blackmail material before coming here. 'No counter material, result: - Mediquack: continues increasing price, project: lost.'

"What makes you think the council would believe your claim?" The self-assured, overconfident look of success Mediquack is giving Datasnipe, gives Soundwave the urge to send a signal strong enough to his mind to fry something.

Clarity hits Soundwave like a mental tidal wave, the material he needs to save the project is in Mediquack's mind. Claming himself quickly, he extends his mind into the room and easily locates the slimy mental waves of the smaller mech.

"Dose it matter if they don't? They'll still investigate the claim." Following the waves to their origin, Soundwave is relived that the mech's overconfidence extends to his mental shields, allowing him to pass though them quickly, without alerting the mech. Shifting through recent memory, he locates a recent dealing in which Mediquack altered the form of another mech to the point that he was no longer recognisable to all but the most sophisticated scanning devices. Darkstorm, a known assassin, wanted by authorities across Cybertron. Knowing that despite the percussions taken to keep this transaction a secret, there is enough information in the infirmary's permanent records to convict Mediquack if someone where to look for it; Soundwave had his counter material.

"Would also investigate claim of Darkstorm's visit here." The dark monotone voice rang out, attracting the attention of the other three mechs in the room.

>Whirl>

"Wha?" Mediquack's good mood shattered. "Darkstorm has never been here. Why would he?" Understanding the change of situation immediately, Datasnipe resumes the negotiations, a slight half-smile ticking at his lips.

"Then you have nothing to fear from us informing the council of our own theories, do you Mediquack?" Datasnipe starts towards the door. "Come, lets not waste any more of the director's time. If we leave now we could catch some of the late workers at the council hall."

"WAIT!" Datasnipe stops to face the now panicking Mediquack once more, the director clears his intake valves before continuing. "Maybe I was being a bit hasty on that price."

"Aiding level-alpha criminal, minimum punishment: Five orns at Asteroid mining prison."

"Err... recommended retail plus sourcing commission?"

"Potential for personality chip removal."

>Whirl>

"T-T-Tell y-you what, s-since y-your buying s-so many com-components, why don't I give you a discount? Say eighty percent off?" Yellow optics flickered between the two larger mechs before him. "Seventy? Sixty? Fifty then, you can't ask farer than half-price now can you?"

>Whirl> Datasnipe exchanges a look with Soundwave before nodding his approval.

"Alright half price it is. How soon can you have the components?" Mediquack visibly relaxes at this agreement.

"All of it's in storage now, but I probably wont be able to sneak it out over the next five rotations, too many students end up coming in during the rest period. How about I call you at the academy when I get them?"

"No, this is personal. We will return at the end of the five rotations to see if you have them then."

"Of course, what ever you say Datasnipe." The trio turn from the still shaken mech, and just reach the door before his voice calls them back. "By the way how did you know about that?" The door slides open as the professor responds.

"Now, now, Mediquack, you really should not concern yourself about that. Good day Mediquack." With that, they leave the office, then the infirmary.

* * *

Walking back to the Academy, the streets are starting to become busy with student, again; so the trio keep to the less popular routes to avoid any unwanted attention. 

"My thanks for your assistance, Soundwave. Mediquack was being most troublesome."

"Information retrieval essential for project survival."

>Whirl> Datasnipe smiles knowingly at this.

"Quite, though I was wondering if you found it... disturbing?"

"Define."

"Invading another's mind without their permission."

"Actions: Required."

"So you are not guilty over what happened?"

"Negative."

>Whirl> Datasnipe nods his acceptance. They walk in silence for a few beams, before the professor decides that now might be the best time to approach another private and potentially sensitive matter.

"Soundwave, do you have plans for tomorrow night?"

"Previous arrangements: Negative."

"There is a meeting that I am attending. It is to do with the future of our race and those who will shape it. I believe you would find most informative. Would you care to accompany me?" Trijade looks at Soundwave questioningly.

>Whirl> Looking at Trijade, Soundwave considers for a moment before answering.

"Invitation: Accepted."

>Whirl>

--------------------

_Author's Notes:_

_1st) I reserve the right to add, prior the "several more questionable businesses" reference, actual description of what occurred in one or two locations if I get a sudden jolt of inspiration for them while writing a later chapter/story._

_2nd) My apologies for the length (9 pages at font 10 in MS: Word) I considered splitting it but couldn't decide on a suitable braking point, as its all part of the same bit of the story – emphasising how far Soundwave will go for the project. In fact every time I re-read it I added more to it_

_3rd) If anyone is wondering why Darkstorm sounds familiar, you just might be a Visionaries fan ;) He was the leader of the Darkling Lords all of which are copy right of Hasbro/Marvel._

_4th) Why dosen't like stars? I use them for sounds :( as you might of guessed I replased them with > _

_5th) Finally, if by some miracle you've made it through this chapter, please review, even if its criticism or just a "I made it." :)_

_Many thanks to everyone who has read this._

_Especialy:_

_Soundwave's idol__: Who has been reading since I first posted. Hope this continues to meet with your approval._

_Kim Kinne, __FireflyST__, and spleh Thank you for the suport :)_


	6. Chapter 5: The Rally

A Friend for Graduation by Spin

**Chapter 5: The Rally**

_Whoa has it really been that long since I updated? Where did all the time go?_

_Disclaimer: The Transformers belong to Hasbro/ Tarka/ Marvel Comics/ DreamWave/ IDW/ Who ever else Hasbro has rented copy right to, i.e. not me. My fics are done for fun and to theorise how things might of happened, no harm is intended. If any affected parties are upset that I wrote this let me know and I will remove it from this site, please don't sue._

--------------------

"DATASNIPE!" Turing towards the sound of the bellow, the professor forces himself not to snarl at the approaching figure. Instead he tries to paste a friendly smile onto his face.

"President Nobletrans, I did not expect to see you outside my lab today."

"Given that today is the first of the rest days, I suppose not." The gold and bronze mech stands defiantly before him. "Nowhere else to be professor?"

"Not really. Just thought I would spend a little bit of uninterrupted time in my lab."

>Whirl>

"Is there some way in which I may assist you?" Nobletrans' optics narrow slightly.

"How about an explanation?"

'Uh oh! What dose this fool think he knows this time?' Datasnipe attempts to keep his tone light and innocent when he replies.

"Explanation, Nobletrans?"

"As to way you had a student miss all his planetary lectures yesterday?"

>Whirl>

"Ah," Smiling sweetly Datasnipe offers up a portion of the truth to the golden mech. "Soundwave requested to join me for the day, as he had already completed the course material for those lectures I could see no legitimate reason to refuse him."

"And where did he accompany you to?"

>Whirl>

"Oh, around." Datasnipe half-shrugs as if to emphasise the vague nature of his words. "Nowhere in specific, just an extended stroll really."

"A stroll?" Nobletrans crosses his arms over his curved chest. "And what did you do on your 'stroll'?"

"Just a bit a random conversation, about various thing happening in the world, nothing specific."

"Hur hu. Nothing specific." Nobletrans' optics narrow. "Just a random discussion. Your latest project one of these random topics?"

>Whirl> Trijade twitched on his creators shoulder.

'Latest project? That idiot Midiquack wouldn't of been stupid enough to talk would he?'

"I suppose it might of passed through our conversation."

"And how goes your latest attempts at new creating encryption techniques?"

'Encryption? Ah... he knows nothing.'

"A bit slowly to be honest. Hit a bit of a 'creative block', I suppose they call it."

"I see." Nobletrans uncrosses his arms in defeat. "I suppose that would explain the lack of a recent report on you progress."

"If you wish, I could have a report, of my progress or rather lack there of, on you desk before the students return."

"If you would be so kind. Good day to you professor."

"And to you Mr President." Nobletrans give the maroon mech a final glance before continuing on his way.

'I know you're up to something Datasnipe, and I will find out what it is.' President Nobletrans fumes while he considers the maverick professor. 'Hmm... You got rather defensive when I asked about your project, but relaxed when I mentioned 'Encryption techniques'. That's not the project your working on is it? So what kind of project is more important to you than designing weapons and distributing them around our peaceful city? And what dose it have to do with that student?'

Once safely inside his lab with the door firmly sealed, Datasnipe utters a sigh of relief.

"I do believe our beloved president is going to be a nova size pain in the waste disposal unit from here on in."

>Ark>

* * *

>ARRrrrrrrK!> The high-pitched cry echoes through out the campus, startling many of the inhabitants.

>ARRRRrrrrrrrK> A again it rings out, stinging the audio receptors of those closes to its source within the building housing the lecturing staff's quarters.

>ARRrrrrrrK> From within the same quarters as the painful shrieks, muffled shouting can also be heard.

"I am SORRY Trijade, however you simply cannot join us this evening." A maroon and green mech informs the wailing green creature, as calmly as he can.

>ARRRRrrrrrrrK>

"The other Affiliates are rowdy enough on quite nights, as you yourself well know." The master of encryption tries to reason with his winged companion. "On one such as this, when every member is likely to be in attendance, the risk to your well being is simply too great, you will have to remain here."

>ARRrrrrrrK>

>BANG> >BANG> >BANG> Came a pounding noise on the sealed door, from outside in the corridor.

"Datasnipe!" A muffled yell reaches the two companions through the door. "Some of us want to get some rest not get permanent audio damage, shut that flying tin-can up!" More muffled sounds follow the complaint, presumably agreeing with it.

"Trijade please!" A small red visor glows angrily. "If you keep this up it will bring Nobletrans to our door this very night, and I've already had to arrange to meet Soundwave out side the campus to avoid his continuing interference." Datasnipe softly pleads with his small friend, hoping to avoid disturbing his neighbours further.

>Whirl> After a moment, Trijade responds dejectedly.

"Thank you," the professor responds in relief. "I will retell to you every detail of the meeting I can upon our return, but now I must prepare to meet with our young scholar."

* * *

Along one of these gloomy streets walk two mechs. Their dark colours almost blending in but their fine state of health contrasting strongly with their current surroundings. The elder of the two appears to be more at ease with this environment, than his young companion, by the confidence in his steady pace, the certainty in his movements, and the focus on his destination. The younger mech observes his surroundings with interest but keeps close to his elder.

"Filthy creatures" the elder murmurs to his companion, mentally indicating a grovelling empty nearby trying to get their attention. "They have no self respect what so ever, they take and take and give nothing back to our once great civilization" He hisses as both silently dismiss the sound of the beggar's pleas for fuel and continue on their way.

"Ah... here we are Soundwave" The elder finally comments, indicating to a nondescript building a head of them. "What you will learn hear today will be of far greater value to the rest of your life than all of that foolish diplomatic whining about pacifism and charity, your other lectures preach." Soundwave looked a little doubtful but it is obvious to his mentor that his curiosity had won out long ago.

* * *

As they continue their approach to the building a bulky mech steps out in front of them.

"And where do ya think yer goin?" He grinds out, his voice as rough as his amour is rusted, he stands defiantly in front of them.

"Calm your self, warrior," Datasnipe's voice rings out with subtle authority. "I've brought the lad here to learn of the wondrous future the almighty has planned for us, from those remarkable enough to be chosen to lead us into the new age."

"Hu?" The warrior seems perplexed for a moment, as if unable to process Datasnipe's words. Then he passes a curious optic over them both, lingering a little upon the younger Soundwave. "Hmm... Thinkin' a joinin' up kid?"

"Option under consideration" was the monotone reply.

"Wha? Under... Yer both some kind a smart mechs or somethin', hu?" A slow, unpleasant smile creeps its was onto his face plates. "Well any army needs a bit a cannon fodder."

"Indeed it dose. So glad to see you are aware of the natural order of things and are content in your role in this life" Datasnipe replied in friendly tones as he and Soundwave made there way past the confused but still smiling warrior guarding the door.

* * *

Once inside the building Datasnipe immediately goes towards a door near the back of the filthy, foul smelling room. Neither professor nor student pay the various over energized mechs, passed out on the floor and tables, any mind as they proceed to go through the door and down a dimly lit ramp.

* * *

Downstairs the floor is packed, there isn't ten square meters of floor space that doesn't have a mech standing in it, and this subterranean room is by no means small. Soundwave finds it easy to imagine four of the Acadamy's main lecture theatres could fit in here with room to spare.

Datasnipe leads them deeper into the room. As they pass the various mechs already present, Soundwave is able to catch snippets of conversation…

"…lots here tonight…"

"…here to hear him…"

"…guest speaker…"

"…the almighty…"

"…wouldn't waste his time on us…"

"…boss is very excited…"

"…must be him…"

"…who else…"

Curiosity overrides caution once more as Soundwave turns to question his mentor…

"Of whom do they speak?"

Datasnipe stops and favours Soundwave with a smile not unlike that of the warrior outside.

"They speak of the one who shall shape our future" Datasnipe turns his attention back towards the far wall and Soundwave notices for the first time a stage of sorts there.

A dust blue mech is standing on the stage, near the centre, babbling about "…this being a momentous occasion…"

"Fascinating, could He actually of come to our pitiful city?" Datasnipe breathed.

"…the greatest mech of our time…" A shape starts to emerge from the shadows at the back of the stage.

"By Primus! It is him…" came a shocked voice from someone in the crowd. No one was listening to the dusty blue mech, all optics are on the approaching figure.

"…the almighty…" As he steps into the light one name is present on so many lips it's like every spark in the entire building spoke his name…

"MEGATRON."

--------------------

_For a Soundwave fic I think Datasnipe and Trijade are starting to dominate it, sigh I'll have to do something about that or it will all end up squashed in chapter 8._

_Thanks to everyone who got this far, especially: Soundwave's Idol and noone_.

_Please review, even if its just to say "Hurry up slow poke"._

_Now if I can only think of what to write for Meg's speech_


	7. Chapter 6: All hail Megatron

**A Friend for Graduation by Spin**

_Disclaimer: The Transformers belong to Hasbro/ Tarka/ Marvel Comics/ DreamWave/ IDW/ Who ever else Hasbro has rented copy right to, i.e. not me. My fics are done for fun and to theorise how things might of happened, no harm is intended. If any affected parties are upset that I wrote this let me know and I will remove it from this site, please don't sue._

**Chapter 6: All hail Megatron.**

The gleaming silver mech towers over all before him. His stance specking of strength, the set of his shoulders testifying to his authority, the large black gun, resting on his arm, bellowing of power enough to shape the world. Every mech falls into respectful silence as his intense gaze passes over them, his deep red optics surveying all present, calculating.

As his gaze falls upon Soundwave, the young mech feels as if the silver being before him is looking into his very spark. All shielding striped away, all doubts, faults and weaknesses, with nowhere left to hide, lay bare before him. For an eternity he awaits the judgement of the deity before him, but the gaze moves on to the next Cybertronian without word or pause.

The room is in near total silence, the only sound to be heard by any mech, the operation of their own bodies pumping lubricants and energy through their systems. Finally the silver one spoke.

Though his words start slow and quiet, they echo through the crowd as if they were being spoken though a twenty-giga-watt amplifier. Every audio receptor in the room attuned to each and every syllable he utters.

"Eons ago, in ages long since past, our race was one of lowly slaves. Our planet a factory for their creation. Our ancestors lives where that of unquestioning and obedient servitude.

But these beings where not unthinking, where not unfeeling. They knew their plight, and keenly felt the disgrace and humiliation that came with this plight." His words begin to gain pace and strength.

"They knew they where better, more capable than their masters permitted them to be. They felt anger at this, and that anger gave them courage. Courage to find the strength to cast off the chains of their oppression; to fight for their freedom. Their freedom to grow and change into what, in their sparks, they knew they where always meant to be.

**Rulers**.

Rulers of their own _planet_.

Rulers of their own _lives_.

**Rulers of their own **_**destiny**_**."**

A roar of agreement went up from the crowd, but was quickly silenced by the silver one's very next word.

"But now look at us.

Following our liberation we became complacent. We took the wonders and resources of this world for granted and made no contingencies for their eventual failure. A failure that is fast approaching.

The home our predecessors gave their lives to liberate is falling in to disrepair, many of her once rich fuel stores now lie empty. Cybertron, my fellow Cybertronians, is dying."

An almost fearful gasp filled the crowd. Megatron continues slowly letting every word sink in.

"And tell me, what do your elected leaders do?

Do they build more energy efficient machines than they currently use?

Do they build machines to generate more energy?

Do they launch reconnaissance missions to find and obtain more resources?"

He pauses a minute to give his audience time to consider, and though Soundwave already knows the answers and the reasons behind them he waits with great anticipation for the silver deity's next words, which come with searing power and passion.

"**NO!**

THEY DO NOT!

And why? Because developing and building new machines cost credit they'd rather spend on polishing their chrome. Because they lounge in their luxury homes gorging themselves on high-grade, not caring that the most deserving of Cybertronians struggle each rotation to earn enough credits to stay functional as fuel prices rise. Nor will they ever exert themselves to take the steps necessary to acquire what we need. For expanding beyond Cybertron means dealing with other species. Other species who may not approve of our claim to resources on other worlds. Other species who may in fact declare war on us over those resources.

So I ask you citizens of Cybertron, do we follow our leaders example and destroy both our selves and our planet though frivolity and **cowardly**, weak willed **blundering**?" The silver one demands.

"Or..." He pauses for effect, "do we follow the example of those early transformers, and expand and grow beyond our current limitations, and liberate Cybertron and the Cybertronian race from those who would enslave us anew?"

The roar of the crowd is a defending as it is meaningless white noise, even to one as audio receptive and capable of multiprocessing as Soundwave, but Megatron's voice rises above it all with crystal clarity.

"Citizens of Cybertron, are you prepared for what **must** be done?

Will **you** help me rebuild Cybertron?

**Liberate** her from her captors?

Safe guard her from **threats** yet unknown?

Citizens of Cybertron, are you with **me**?"

The roar increases in volume, so much so that Soundwave thinks he might suffer permanent audio damage and yet he doesn't care, nor does he care or even know if his own voice is added to the uproar. The meaninglessness was gone, a single word, a single name once more resonates on every being's vocal cords, though their though processors, in their very sparks. Repeated over and over for the eternity that is but one night, while the owner of that name watches on with approval at his followers cries of devotion.

"**MEG-A-TRON!!! MEG-A-TRON!!! MEG-A-TRON!!!"**

* * *

Opening the door to his quarters, Datasnipe is immediately confronted with a flapping, squawking green blur. 

"Alright, alright." He attempts to quiet the smaller mech. "I know you do not like being left behind. However as I said last night, there was no way for me to guarantee your safety during the meeting."

>Ark 

Allowing the grumpy avian robot to land on his shoulder the larger mech locks his door while stifling a yawn.

"Seeing as some of us have been up all rotation, I do believe some rest is in order." The professor comments as he slowly makes his way towards his recharge birth.

>ARrrrrk 

"Alright, alright. No need to start that again you can have your report later today when all my cerebral functions are working properly."

>Whirl 

"For now, content yourself with the knowledge that this night has been one our young friend will not soon be forgetting. For fortune smiled upon us when on his first visit to the breeding pits of our destinies it was non other than He Himself, whose spark first ignited the flames of glories new, who spoke the words, which brought enlightenment to our student. Though not," he chuckles slightly, "I believe, as blindingly so as they did for the common masses."

A rather contemplative whirl follows his words.

"A bit philosophical for me, hmm?" The aging professor teases with an affectionate smile as he settles himself on his birth. "Well I did inform you I require some recharge, you'll get the facts of the matter once I'm rested."

* * *

Though Datasnipe's door is open for but a moment and though most of the buildings occupants are deep in recharge by this time, one mech is awoken by the escaping noise. Nobletrans, only lightly in recharge while his subconscious mind troubles itself about the defensive concerns of the city council and the recommendations by Iacon. Yet despite the importance of these concerns it worries itself more about what he suspects to be an ever growing problem and not just, he believes, for the University: 'Datasnipe's up to something!' Aroused from his slumber he listens intently, in the dark silence of his room, for anymore clues to his current concern but their quarters are too far apart and his audio senses pick up nothing more. 

'He went somewhere tonight, and without his avian friend.' Nobletrans winces as he recalls the creature's audio splitting cries of protest. 'The only time I've ever heard him make a noise like that was when we tried to make to make him wait outside the meeting room for his partner when Datasnipe first joined the staff. Where did you go that you couldn't take him with you? And did you go alone or did you take that student, Soundwave, with you?'

He sighs as he realises that without more information he'll be unable to solve this problem.

'And I'm not likely to get any answers out of Soundwave,' he thinks wirily, 'all his lectures say the same thing: and exceptionally bright student, with top results, who always completes his assignment early, but is quiet, almost scarily so, and seams incapable of socialising with other mechs.' Another sigh. 'Its at times like this I whish I had someone like your Trijade to snoop around for me, shame you never told us how exactly he came into being.'

With a mental shake, he tries to once again return to the realm of dreams, knowing he'll be unable to coherently deal with this problem without rest, but equally knowing it will continue to plague his subconscious mind throughout recharge.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a flat in student accommodation, another mech tries to surrender himself to recharge; but it is not the squawking of a green datamech that keeps him from rest. Nor any other noise for that matter, save that of the pounding in his mind and spark, like the regular beat of a fuel pump so loud it can only belong to the planet its self. A single name covering three beats each time: Meg-A-Tron! 

---------

_Author's notes:_

_I tend to use the measurement beam in my stories so for those of your who care a beam according to the Marvel comics is 8.33 minutes, though if you work it out that's 499.8 seconds so I think they mean 500 seconds or eight and a third minutes. ;) And yes I am sad enough to work that out myself, though I still don't know why a vorn would be 83.3 years as that's 2629800000 seconds (treating a year as 265.25 days and a vorn as 83 and a third) anyone got any ideas?_

_Sorry I keep making you 'bots, 'cons and neut's wait so long :( Special thanks go to:_

Soundwave's idol_ – Glad you've liked thing so far hopefully this will meet with your approval as well._

Master Solo_ – I doubt anyone else will turn up, I just felt old Megs would be the best person to inspire Sounders to take that final step._

Sadness Memory _– Glad you're enjoying it_

Stormsoul – _thanks for your support and ideas, I think I'll stay with my current convention of 'thoughts' and "speech" for now, but if I start a new fic I might try italics for thoughts. Shame FF . net wont let me use stars for sounds they did when I started the story :(  
_

MoonRose91 –_ You certainly made a quick meal out of my fics didn't you? There I was thinking the 23 A4 sides that made up this story to the end of chap 5 might have slowed you down but no after just 2 days the next review lands in my inbox (by the way this chap brings the running total to 26 – not including notes like this). Glad your enjoying the fics so far and I hope you continue to do so. Your profile comment of 'though I often need to be kept at it' made me laugh, it's one that can be applied to several writers myself included ;) Guess we all just need a nudge in the rear bumper to make us focus, so thanks for the additional bump._

_I don't think I've Meg's speech right, every time I tried to start it I thought 'No Starscream would say that not Megatron'. Then at other times my imagination seamed to superimpose Megatron and the 'cons over Hitler and his supporters at rallies I remember watching clips of for GCSE History (High School history for any American readers ;)) it wasn't really an image I wanted in my head – and probably one you didn't either. Apologies if I insulted anyone with that piece of text, that wasn't my intention. _

_Well let me know what you think and perhaps more importantly how you think I might improve it. Thanks in advance, Spin._


End file.
